


Delicate

by Traxits



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ficondemand, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Romance, WAFF, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall and Rinoa's first kiss; his impressions of her.  Short little one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Kiss commentfic meme on Dreamwidth.

The wind was light, blowing past his shoulders and through his hair as he turned to look at her. She smiled, the expression lighting her entire face, lips eyes and scrunching up her nose just a little. Just enough that he wanted to reach out and touch the tip of it, and when she turned to face him, he reached for her,. Her wrist was slender in his hand, so narrow that he felt as though too much pressure would snap it like glass, but this was the same wrist that she had used to fling spells across the battlefield, to direct Angelo's vicious attacks, to fire off the Angel Wing into enemy after enemy. This wrist was capable of far more that first appearance suggested.

He pulled her to him, his other hand cradling her waist, his fingers brushing down the seam of her blue duster, over her hip. She melted against him, all warmth and silk and perfect, as though she'd been made for him. His hand moved from her wrist to interlace their fingers, and she was the one who stood slightly on her toes, lifting herself up to him. She licked her bottom lip, the slightest flash of a pink tongue, and then he couldn't stand it a moment longer.

Their lips brushed, and Squall forgot about the party, about Zell and Selphie and former Headmaster Cid and even Edea. All that he could think of was Rinoa, molded so tightly against him, one hand in his, her other on his shoulder. Her fingers were trailing up the back of his neck, into his hair, and she tilted her head against him, her lips parting, the kiss deepening. He was out of his depth; he always had been when it came to her, but for once, it didn't bother him. He trusted her; he _knew_ her.

She had been the one to find him, the one to touch him and bring him back. Now, as they slowly drew apart, he knew what he'd been running from. She _knew_ him, knew him in ways that no one else ever could. And for once, it wasn't such a scary thought.


End file.
